


The Hunted

by Mizu7



Series: Mermaid!Tracer / Pirate!Widowmaker [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Captain Reyes - Freeform, F/F, Mermaid! Lena, Pirate AU, Pirate! Amelie, fluffy shit, mermaid hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu7/pseuds/Mizu7
Summary: The Talon is a pirate ship Captained under Reyes with his loyal crew, Olivia the navigator and first mate Amelie. They make their riches hunting mermaids and selling their parts, but to change the game and hope to earn more they set off to capture their first live mermaid. Of course their first one is a brightly yellow colored mermaid with piercing blue eyes who is too curious for her own good





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to nighttrainsoldier for the commission!
> 
> Edit: 5/15/2017  
> So I've decided to go back through this fic and change Sombra's spanish dialogue to english after one too many complaints about the incorrect spanish used despite using a Spanish speaking translator. I wanted to make the story a little more authentic as her speaking her native language while no one else on the crew could not understand her, meaning some readers also could not understand was part of the joke but it didn't go over well and I apologize.

“Get off your asses pendejos! Back to work! Weigh anchor! We’re shoving off!”

Men lazily draped over the deck immediately snapped at attention, crawling away and stumbling as Captain Reyes barked orders, smacking and kicking any hungover sailor in his path. The sun had just barely risen over the horizon for no more than a few minutes but it was time for the ship, The Talon, to return to work.

“ _Bonjour_ Reyes” First mate Amelie yawned, stepping out of the Captain’s quarters as he continued to shout orders, within minutes the ship was alive again. Sailors running around the deck, cleaning, mopping, tightening knots and preparing to depart the docks.

“Did you enjoy your evening off? We last saw you being dragged away by a couple of strapping young gentlemen” she hummed, casually leaning against the railing as she meticulously tied her hair up with a thick purple ribbon.

Rolling his shoulders as a victorious and smug grin grew on his face.

“Just another day, but most of our last payment went to that damn fancy box. Couldn’t afford the good rum...”

“With a live catch we’ll earn triple what we normally get”

He sighed, but nodded. Offering a small smile to the only person he would dare call his best friend, but don’t tell her that. He’d never hear the end of it.

Reaching into the pocket of her breaches, she pulled out a small rock, tossing it in the air a couple of times and catching it,”I’ll get Olivia, go on and look presentable”

“ _Gladly_ ”

First mate Amelie, by some strange luck wound up on the same fishing crew as Gabriel not too long ago, instantly become friends. The two of them too ambitious and determined for something better to stay on a fishing boat for long.

One fateful day, the two were out on their own to get ahead of the day, hoping to earn more time off to scheme and plot their way out of a dead end life and to something better. It was then they caught something that would do just that. The large line of net was nearly ripped out of it’s reel, pulling the small boat enough to tip it and send them both rolling to one side. Gabe had to climb his way to the other side to counterbalance the weight as Amelie struggled to pull the mysterious monster fish out of the ocean.

Grasping the thick rope line so hard and tugging against the weight cut into her hands, burning her palms as it would slip out of her grasp, but somehow she managed to pull out a full sized adult merman into their boat.

Net and line wrapped around its long tail and throat, now out of water it coughed and flailed pathetically until it spat out its last breath. Dead and motionless as Gabriel and Amelie watched on, at that very moment, they smiled knowing full well what the other was thinking.  

They immediately returned to shore, showing off their prize and selling the body to the highest bidder. Just like that, a sign from the universe, they left their company to catch bigger fish, literally.

Perfecting their technique with thicker net and even bigger reels, adding traps and live bait it wasn’t long until they could afford their own ship and crew. Bringing in dead merpeople and sold them to various fish markets, wise old men who sought to study the creatures up close, scales were even collected for its medicinal properties and oils. Not a single part of a merperson went to waste and for that, they were rolling in gold.

At least until within a few months they managed to single handedly murder an entire ecosystem of a species in their region. Or they were getting smarter and no longer swimming in the shallows, it was hard to tell. They needed to expand and explore new territories, new waters and understand where the money was. For that, they needed Gabriel’s little sister.

With practiced precision, Amelie chucked the small rocked straight up, landing beautifully inside the Crow’s Nest. A small groan followed by cursing in a thick spanish accent was heard.

“Rise and shine!”

 

_"Fucking hell...I'll gut you in your sleep you french asshole..."_

Gabriel laughed, returning to her side while stashing a loaf of bread into a bag with an apple and cheese,”Full sail! And someone take the gremlin her breakfast”

Within seconds, a sailor grabbed the bag and several of them climbed up shrouds, thick net from the deck to the mast, delivering the package by tossing it up into the nest. (A small tired “ _Gracias_ ” is heard from within) and all at once the crew rolled out the main sails. Anchor weighed and they set off into the morning.

“Honestly Reyes, why can’t you teach her english?”

But he just laughed, pulling his thick black coat over his shoulders as he made his way up the stairs with her close behind.

“And risk you two starting a mutiny? Nice try”

His young sister was a cartographer prodigy, spending most of her childhood in the Crows nest of their Father’s ship, able to see things from a point of view most rarely saw. She drew maps and understood the layout of the sea and how to overcome it like no other. With her on board, they never returned home empty handed, but she only spoke her native language and made little to no effort or interest in learning anything else. Which Gabriel used to his advantage, being the only one able to understand her and therefore use her skills.

But despite their success it was time to expand, doing trade with other towns and merchants across the sea.

And like most things, it was getting old. Soon other ships were mermaid hunting, it wasn’t hard if you knew where to look. So to stay relevant in a business they invented, the next logical step was to bring one alive.

Now just underneath the main deck, sits a large glass tank, just barely over seven feet tall and wide with fresh ocean water that (in theory) should carry a live merperson for a few days. A Large grate from on top and a simple rigging system, they could scoop a merperson right out of the water, lift then carefully place them into the tank. Simple.

Eventually Olivia peaked out of her nest just enough to yell directional commands at her brother, it was hard to tell if what they were saying at each other was just information or they were cursing at each other. Amelie assumed it to be both at all time.

“Oli says there should be a new pod of them somewhere near that town we restocked at the other day”  

He paused a moment as she continued to shout at him.

_"Also you look like a piece of shit out in the sun for too long!"_

 Amelie stared up at the big grin she could easily spot from beside the helm, which he suddenly grasped tightly in annoyance,“...anything important there?”

 “Nothing at all” he grumbled, holding on and turning the helm until the sails caught a beautiful gust of wind and off they went into the horizon.

 

* * *

 

 

It was this part of the job Amelie loved the most, just sailing away into the endless blue. The strong breeze in her hair, feeling the rock of the ocean beneath her feet, they were free. Financially stable to enjoy life and enjoy the work they did. She felt happy for the first time in years.

“Ever think about what happens when there isn’t anymore fish people to snatch?”

“I try not to” he shrugged,”If it ever gets to that, we should find a new line of business. Think anyone would be interested in buying sea dragons?”

" _Oy! Starboard side!"_  Olivia called out, pointing excitedly over the Crows nest,"  _You see this fast little shit?"_  

“....alright I understood starboard side so that’s a start…” Amelie mumbled under her breath, taking long strides across the deck to peer over the side.

She had to blink a couple of times to confirm it herself, for a moment she was convinced she was seeing things, a sudden flash of yellow and orange just beneath the waves and it was gone.

" _That's the biggest goldfish I've ever seen!"_  Olivia laughed as Gabriel barked orders.  

“Nets up! We got a live one!”

Two large thick nets was hoisted up by two men each while carefully pushed and guided with long poles with hooks at the end. Each on one side of the ship, to increase their chances of capturing at least one.  

“Sometimes I feel bad for the poor bastards. Too curious for their own good” he shrugged, holding the helm steady as he cupped a hand over his mouth,”Call it Oli!”

Leaning over the edge of the nest, Olivia carefully watched each side and the chance of spotting the obnoxiously colored fish person. Holding two flags in her hands, bright red in color the moment she spotted the target unknowingly swimming beneath their trap every sailor craning their neck to wait for the signal until she lifted her flag in the right hand.

_“Now!”_

Sailors on the right ride release their hold on the rope, watching as the heavy net dropped right on top of the yellow fin.

“Too easy” Gabriel laughed, motioning a scrub sailor to take hold of the helm as he stepped out to watch the process go smoothly.

It took three men now, climbing over each other using their entire weight to pull the rope down and lift the net back up and out of the ocean. Sure enough, a medium sized mermaid was caught, hissing and biting at the ropes as her tail struggled to flip and flail against the heavy net.

Under normal circumstances they would keep unfortunate merperson trapped in the net, the heavy weight crushing them and out of the water long enough on the deck to suffocate. No one liked damaged goods anyway.

Whether it was this one’s lucky day or worst day, men reached out with hooked rods and guided the net over the deck while others pushed open the large wooden grate from the floor. Directly inside with other sailors beside it, was the large and quite expensive glass tank, filled with water and top wide open and ready.

The mermaid growled, an unhuman like snarl as she scratched and swiped at the rods that poked against her.

Guiding the net over and slowly lowering the angry fish they placed her into the tank, just enough to keep her submerged and alive but high enough to untie and unlock part of the net. Soon it was open and the mermaid was dropped out of her net prison into her new one. Before she could climb out the net was pulled out and a heavy metal grate was locked in place over the top of the glass.

A clean execution, no one was hurt, the goods weren’t damaged, Amelie and Gabriel spent the last five minutes of the ordeal laughing.  
  
“Nicely done. Remind me to buy you all a drink or four when we cash in!” he grinned, making his way down the stairs with his first mate close behind to inspect their guest below deck.

And there she was, their first and new money maker, swimming nervously in circles, banging against the glass but to no avail would it give.  
  
“Hm, they certainly look different when not dead in an ice box”

Upon spotting the two, she immediately backed away from the glass, baring her fangs in a defensive manner as a string of bubbles left her mouth, hissing and snarling at the two humans who watched on with mild amusement.

The mermaid was nearly as long as the tank, seven feet and most of it was just tail. Long and thin, mostly yellow slowly becoming more orange the closer it came to her torso. Scales continued up where a normal human’s belly button would be and continued in between her breast, still a vibrant orange and yellow shade, slowly trickling across her shoulders and webbed hands. But really caught Amelie’s attention were her eyes, which she was not expecting, as a very dead mer person’s eyes become grey and dull.

However this one, her eyes were blue. But the most vibrant shade of blue, unlike the ocean or the endless sky, it reminded her of those jewels found on a royal crown. They were intense and fierce, focused and trained on Gabriel as he slowly walked around the cage examining his prey.

She didn’t seem to enjoy being toyed with, watching him carefully with a sneer. Her short brown hair occasions drifted over her face but she refused to break eye contact with him.

“How much do you think this one will go for?”

Amelie shrugged,“Depends on who would want her, there are plenty of those old rich men who want to show off a new pet in Italy”

“Ah, also those long beards for science? Either way, plot a course for Italy, it may be a few days but the payoff will be well worth it” he could not stop smiling, he could feel his pockets becoming full already.

Gently knocking on the thick glass in a mocking tone he laughed, “Sleep well little one”

 

* * *

 

Well into the night, the Talon dropped anchor in a nearby fishing village for the night, of course not one to waste an opportunity, Gabriel offered to let the villagers see a live mermaid up close for a small fee.

Gabriel went into town with a few extra hands for a rum run with their extra cash leaving Amelie in charge of protecting the ship and money maker.

“Oh for the love of...would you sit still?!” she growled, throwing her pencil against the glass in frustration.

Said money maker continued to swim in circles, agitated and restless, she scratched and hissed at the first mate, glaring at the offending pencil that clicked against her cage then proceeded to circle the perimeter.

Olivia happened to make her way down the stairs as Amelie stood up to retrieve her drawing utensil.

" _What are you doing?"_  

Amelie huffed, glaring at the mermaid who seemed to glare back,”I’m trying to document this one, but she won’t stop moving. I guess it’s easier to draw a dead one, they don’t flail as much”

Olivia understood most english, but more so she was more perceptive, watching her flop back on top of a crate and grab her sketch book, noting the movement of the fish girl and how Amelie’s eyes struggled to capture and understand fine details. She shrugged, taking an obnoxious bite of an apple, talking in between chewing, not that it mattered Amelie barely understood her anyway.

" _To be honest I wouldn't be too happy if someone was watching me like a pervert"_

Amelie had ever intention of rolling her eyes into the ocean and continue attempting to draw out their newest catch until the disgusting crunching caught her attention, and brought forth an idea.

“Wait...Olivia do we still have the bait in here?” she asked, hopping off her seat to climb over the stacked crates and barrels.

 _"...I live in the nest why the hell would I know...?"_ Olivia mumbled under her breath, watching the tall woman scramble around for something among the boxes. 

For a particularly long trip, bait and traps would be set outside of the ship’s hull and positioned carefully for an unsuspecting merperson to be caught. By scent alone she was able to find a barrel filled to the brim with chum and bits of fish.

Olivia leaned back against the wooden stairs and watched Amelie returned with a handful of fish bits, nudging a smaller crate over to the glass to act as an extra step.

The mermaid watched on with narrowed eyes, having no clue as to what the human was doing so close and above her cage until fist sized pieces and chunks of food was dropped in, shoved in between the large metal grate holding her in. Stepping back, Amelie grabbed the nearest rag and wiped her hands furiously and quickly before grabbing her pencil and paper to take a seat just inches away from the glass.

The yellow fish girl swam around collecting what ever chunks she could in her grasp before settling at the bottom of the tank, shoveling the meat into her mouth. Of which was filled with shark like teeth, multiple rows of jagged fangs ripping and tearing apart the meat as if it were nothing. Which was news to her, as a dead merperson had a single row of jagged teeth, in fact most of her body language changed after eating.

Her scales dulled, less vibrant, her claws and teeth retracted into a more relaxed state and...she smiled.

Amelie paused in med sketch realizing the girl was smiling at her.

As if to say thank you before curling up in the furthest corner of the tank and promptly falling asleep.

" _Aw...how cute! You should teach her tricks next!"_  

Olivia shrugged, tossing a fresh and uneaten apple straight at Amelie, who caught it very easily and without looking, before returning to her nest, leaving the first mate to her drawing and the mermaid to her sleeping.

 

* * *

 

This continued on for a few days like this, while they traveled towards riches Amelie spent her time below deck, keeping their guest fed and taking her time completing her art.

Amelie’s sketchbook acted like a record book, collecting information of when and where the merfolk were captured and of course their distinct traits of the region. Deadly sirens in dark green palette and red fiendish eyes were captured outside of Spain, beautiful more human like Mermen were found off the coast of Norway, each page with notes, a map and a beautifully detailed drawing. It became vital to how they hunted.

Yet now with a living subject, not only was it more difficult but it became five pages worth of sketches. She loved a good challenge, it also didn’t help that seeing one swim naturally, exist within its habitat that suddenly reignited her creative side. Experimenting with movement and personality, doing small sketches of teeth and patterns along her tail.

A gentle knock against the glass brought her out of her trance like state, immediately looking up only to be face to face and eye level with a very wide awake Mermaid.

She didn’t move.

The girl blinked a few times, looking down at the book in Amelie’s lap curiously before pointing to it.

“...interesting…” she mumbled, slowly bringing her book up and turning it to show the mermaid the latest creation of the evening.

She blinked again, scanning the drawing carefully as a smile grew on her face.

She pointed to the book, then to herself.

 

_Is that me?_

 

“You’re much smarter than I thought”

Amelie nodded.

Her eyes narrowed, nearly smashing her nose pressed up against the glass as she pointed to the book once more, then to her tail.

The sketch as incomplete, most of the tail was done but was then erased furiously, unable to get a clear view. Bits of black coal smeared across the page in frustration.

Amelie watched as the mermaid laid out on the floor of the tank, sitting upright with her tail straight out right in front of her and the biggest smile on her face.

 

_Draw me!_

 

She shook her head, chuckling at the ridiculous girl before returning to her book and scooting closer to the tank. 

* * *

 

 

“So how is our little friend?”

 

“Doing well so long as I keep her company, or fed. Most likely the latter”

 

“Good, head down there with a few men and strap it down...I don’t like the way those clouds look on the horizon”

 

* * *

 

Amelie knew something was up the moment she stepped below deck, the mermaid within the tank was swimming in circles, scratching at the glass and pounding her fist against it not in aggression like she had when they first captured her.

She looked terrified, seeking a way out as every cell in her body told her a storm was coming and she needed to get out.

Sailors with rope were quick to wrap the tank around and tie it down to the ground and wall, the mermaid looked on in confusion. But once finding Amelie who carefully made her way towards the tank as the ship began to rock and sway drastically, she swam over seeking familiarity.

Before she could say a thing, a bright light followed closely by the crack of thunder stopped her in her tracks as a wave shook and rocked the ship. The men hollered and struggled as the heavy tank began to shift and tip over, if it did, the entire box would shatter, most liking cutting if not killing the mermaid inside within. Amelie quickly held out her hands, pushing the glass tank back as her men struggled to strap it down.

Rain began pelting the ship, through the large metal grate from the top deck drenching the crew and making the glass slippery and difficult to find a strong enough grip.

By luck alone, the ship tilted the other direction, just enough to force it back down on the ground and long enough for the crew to continue tying it to the wall. Amelie groaned, her arms sore and nearly being crushed by a large glass tank was not how she wanted to go. But she looked up, finding the small mermaid purposely resting her hands where hers were on the other side of the glass, looking concerned and terrified.

“Amelie! Get your men back up here! We need to tie down the canons!”

Gabriel’s voice, stronger and louder than the storm, called out over the rain. Wiping her eyes with the back of her arm as the water continued to come down, she offered a small nod to the girl before running off back up the stairs with a few men behind her.

It wasn’t the first time they had been caught in the storm, if anything Gabriel loved it, feeling like he could battle nature like this. But with a full sized glass tank which was heavy alone without the water, threw off the balance of the ship, he struggled against the helm, holding steady while screaming orders.

" _SAY YOUR PRAYERS ASSHOLES"_  

As the rest of the crew grabbed the nearest rope or railing, holding on for dear life, a massive wave came up and crashed right on top of the ship. The entire force of the ocean swept across the deck, ripping canons from their post and sliding right off the ship, taking Amelie with it.

Gabriel spat and sputtered, still holding onto to the helm as the ship tilted and swayed against the aftermath of a vicious wave and the harsh winds. Before he could ask for the status on his crew, Olivia began screaming, waving her arms frantically and pointing off the port bow.

" _SHIT GABE! GABE! MAN OVERBOARD. WOMAN OVERBOARD? AMELIE IS IN THE WATER"_  

His heart stopped, grabbing the nearest sailor and shoving them against the helm to take his place, Gabriel ran to the side, his eyes desperately searching across the darkness and roaring waves but found nothing.

“AMELIE!” he screamed against the storm.

He could barely make out the cries of his first mate calling back for him.

“Shit, I’m going to get her!” he hissed, tossing off his coat.  


" _THE FUCK YOU ARE NOT"_  
  


“Captain! Mermaid is loose! The tank is shattered!”

What he originally thought to be thunder, the explosion of glass and water was just below his feet, a sailor barely made it out from the stairs, his hands covered in shards of glass and blood.

For a moment he went blank, a million things to worry about hitting him all at once and unsure which was more dire.

A small inhuman screech broke him out of his lull as a flash of bright yellow literally crawled and scratched her way up the stairs and onto the deck. She whimpered and grit her teeth as blood spilled from her side and small scratches across her tail made it difficult to move but here she was. Her eyes darting around, frantic and scared, but looking for something, or someone.

“Olivia! Can you still see her?!”

" _BARELY? SHE'S STILL OUT THERE"_  

“AMELIE?!” he tried once more, his lungs and throat sore as he screamed into the void.

He could barely hear her, weakly calling out and too far away to pinpoint where she was. But it was just enough to grab the yellow mermaid’s attention, his gut feeling were correct, as the girl scrambled across the deck and promptly launched herself back into the ocean.

Gabriel leaned over the edge, watching as a blur of yellow zip across the darkness until she was no longer seen.

“YOU BEST BRING HER BACK OR YOU’LL HAVE NO PLACE TO HIDE YOU HEAR ME?!”

 

* * *

 

By the time she reached the limp body of the tall pirate in the middle of the ocean, the ship was nowhere in sight. Too far away to try and chase it down just to hope it was still there; it was safer to find land. With the woman carefully wrapped in her embrace, she made a break for the closest island which luckily wasn’t far. The storm thrashed on by, leaving darkness and a light rain in it’s wake.

Close enough to the shallows, she stopped swimming, exhausted and still injured she let the waves slowly take their unmoving bodies towards the shore. She panted and whined, hissing at the large gash in her tail from the glass that shattered all around her. But that wasn’t the most important thing, the pirate wasn’t breathing.

At least she didn’t think so?

She had never been so close to one before to really tell. However she did recall a few things human’s did when one swallowed too much water. One of which was pressing on their chest, which was odd, like squeezing the water right out? Also pressing their lips together? For creatures that looked relatively similar it was a wonder how they could be so different.

Gently pushing her to lie on her back, she stared at the body for a moment.

Then slammed a fist down on her stomach.

She immediately spat out of her mouth, curling in on her side and promptly threw up blood and water. Patiently waiting for her coughing spasm to slow into heavy panting, she gently cupped her face in both hands and pressed her lips against hers.

Though the pirate once again stopped moving altogether. Frozen in place and wide eyed.

She might have done this out of order.

“I thought for sure you were a goner!” she sighed, breaking apart but still holding her face in a gentle grasp,”For a species that likes to be out on the ocean and can’t breathe underwater it’s a wonder how you’re all still alive. Honestly, you scared me half to death”

Amelie couldn’t move. Blinking slowly as her lips flapped and english words poured out and yet she couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“Are...are you ok? Did I hit you too hard? I’m not even sure I did it right and-”

“You...can speak?”

Now it was her turn to blink, tilting her head curiously.

“And I can understand you too, shocking. Can you tell me if you’re alright or not? You’re still bleeding”

Just as she reached out to touch the small gash across her forehead, no doubt from the canon that ran her overboard, Amelie bat her hand away.

“Maybe that’s what happened...I hit my head and drank too much salt water…” she groaned, holding her forehead and looking anywhere but the mermaid that had no concept of personal space.  

“So...maybe you’re not ok. Stay here, your ship and loudmouth Captain shouldn’t be too far. I’ll bring them here, just don’t move! I’ll be back!”

Just like that, she hopped right back into the water. Disappearing under the waves leaving Amelie on a deserted beach, bruised, confused but alive by some miracle. Flopping flat on her back, listening the waves rush up against her side but making no motion to move away but stare straight up at the dark clouds.

She laughed.

 

* * *

 

Amelie awoke in her own bed, the Captain’s Quarter’s were built to split the room in half, Gabriel considered her his equal and treated her as such.

She groaned, reaching up to find soft cotton wrapped around her forehead, blinking pass the fog of oversleeping and found a tray of medical supplies and ointments beside her but alone.

Judging by the lack of movement of the ship and the sun shining rather obnoxiously through the window, she could guess they were docked somewhere and the storm had passed. She sighed, carefully sitting up and rolling her shoulders, groaning as they cracked and popped. How long had she been out for?

Before she could go out and explore, gently tapping against the window caught her attention first.

Like a sudden wave of deja vu, there she was. Bright blue eyes and yellow orange scaled skin, the mermaid was back, sitting on the window sill with her face pressed up against the glass.

Shoving the blankets off her body, Amelie quickly made her way to the window, taking a seat on the couch underneath it she opened it and watched as the girl’s smile grew.

“Hey you’re ok!”

“And...that wasn’t a dream then” she laughed, folding her arms on the edge, staring up at the girl for a moment, “What’s your name?”

“Lena” she smiled, “And you’re...Ame….lee? Am I saying that right?”

Amelie smiled, taking a deep breath as a gentle breeze brushed by, carrying strands of hair across her face. One would have never known a terrible storm nearly took her life not too long ago.  

“Thank you” she said finally though gently, this time making no move to stop her as she hesitantly reached out to the cut on her forehead. Her fingers brushing against the soft cotton bandage with worry stricken across her eyes.

Shouting was heard from the deck, heavy boots and screaming of orders indicating the Captain has returned with his crew and they were ready to leave.

“You should go, before the Captain tries to catch you. I doubt he’ll turn a blind eye a second time”

To be honest she was surprised he didn’t catch her when he had the chance.

Her hand dropped, returning to her lap nervously but she nodded.

“Um...will I see you again?” she mumbled, nearly under her breath as she looked away nervously.

As if her life couldn’t get any weirder there was no point in fighting it the way things were going now, Amelie smiled leaning in and placing a quick kiss against her cheek, making a mental note to inform Gabe that yellow mermaids were now off limits.

 

“I don’t see why not”

 

 


End file.
